


【虫神秘】Working Holic

by luminol44



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 总之就是烂俗yp梗双性恋预警/正逆提及预警年龄操作，大四生彼得x社员昆汀
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 28





	【虫神秘】Working Holic

“你叫什么？”进门之后男人用后脑勺抛出了一个疑问，他将大衣脱下，熟练地挂进衣橱，仿佛这里不是什么临时开的酒店房间，而是自己家里一样。  
“我是说，你希望我叫你什么？”  
“彼、彼得，叫我彼得就好。”  
“这个名字作为代号还真大众，不过不容易被记住也是好的……”  
“啊？这是我的本名。”  
彼得说出口后就有些后悔，对上男人有些许怀疑又带着不可思议的眼神——仿佛说着谁会在一夜情的时候报上自己的真名。  
“好吧，你可以叫我昆汀。”  
何况现在不过是下午四点，彼得觉得自己是不是在白日发梦。  
可就是这双眸子，让彼得鬼使神差地跟着男人进了酒店。

一开始不过是心血来潮，上午彼得和内德在实验课上闲极无聊，毕竟他们先整个系的同学达成了预期数据。内德在一边偷偷刷起了约会软件，彼得向来对这类应用不怎么感兴趣，他还是很老派，相信面对面的来往，喜欢看着对方眼睛沟通。而内德号称这只不过是“人间观察”，交友软件上的陌生人有时候比你好友的SNS要有趣得多，彼得听着他的论调，左耳进右耳出，敷衍地答应着。  
“好的好的，我有空也试试。”  
“别有空了，就现在吧。”内德说着就拿过彼得的手机，抬手就对着他的脸解了锁，轻车熟路地装上了应用，给彼得注册了一个账号，还翻出他们高中时上游泳课的照片，露出了他不可貌相的，紧实无暇的好身材。  
“看看有没喜欢的。”  
彼得接过内德丢过来的手机，刷了几下才发现有点不对劲。  
“怎么都是男的！？”  
“恐同警告。”  
“别开玩笑，我没有。”  
“嘿，朋友，你知不知道你用我的○站会员号是有浏览记录的。”  
比起自己的性向暴露，彼得更加懊悔自己居然在这种地方失误。  
“我只是看看，好奇而已，别说你没好奇过！真的只是看看啦。”  
虽然话说两遍通常代表心虚，不过话倒也不是骗人，彼得还没有过与同性的实战经验。  
“对对对，就和我刷交友应用也只是看看而已。你说什么就是什么咯，只不过你大三上学期和前任女友分手之后都没动静，现在我们都要毕业了诶，没准就是你方向没找对。”  
彼得为了证明内德瞎说，搂着损友的脖子一起翻起列表来，倒是不意外，接连几个都没有合彼得胃口的，他毫不犹豫地一溜都左滑进了拒绝清单。  
就在彼得要这样滑到天荒地老时，他的手指突然停住了。  
与其他许多恨不得直接放上自己下半身的账号不同，这个ID为BeMysterio的账号只上传了一张照片，露出了男人的抿着嘴的下巴和穿着黑色高领衫的上半身，没有故意搔首弄姿，衣服也没有过分贴身，彼得却下意识地抬起手指就右滑了去，接着才想起来从自己喜欢过的列表里找出详细信息来看。可惜，账号的主人看来和他的名字一样是保密主义者，而且看资料似乎和彼得一样是今天才注册的。

“哇哦，看来身材是不错，你喜欢这种比你高大的？胃口不小，不过都不敢放全脸，估计长得不好看吧。”  
“会随便放全脸的才奇怪吧！”  
“话是这么说，但是至少会放自己最好看的部分吧，你看，像我帮你注册的这种只有胸肌腹肌的基本没人理啦。”内德又絮絮叨叨开始了他的社交应用讲座，“脸都没有。谁知道这巧克力块是不是偷来的照片，不过我还是要说啊，啧啧啧，看看你这身材，要是不看你的脸和穿着，不知道的还真以为是盗用了哪个好莱坞明星的硬照呢。”  
“呵，那可真是谢谢您了。”  
彼得不顾自己被好友偷偷diss了一番，只是收起手机，决定一会儿就把应用卸掉。  
原本这个不足为道的小尝试就要在这里落下尾声，毕竟世事大多都没有后续，彼得还准备早点回宿舍准备明天的去公司报道。他正收视着东西，一直被冷落的手机却突然跳出一个提示。  
【用户BeMysterio也喜欢了你，你们可以开始聊天啦！】  
内德个骗子，谁说没人喜欢我！  
可还没等彼得喊来内德炫耀，对方很快就发来一条消息。  
「你好，我看你也在附近，有空的话我在第三街区拐角的咖啡店」  
没想到对方上来就邀约见面，这下彼得反而不好意思和内德分享了。  
「或者直接去酒店？」  
第二条消息很快又追了过来。  
酒店这个回答太过露骨，彼得一下烧上了脸，看着二选一的问题一下居然真的忘记自己还可以婉拒，下意识地就回答了咖啡店。  
「好的，等你」  
不过彼得确实被勾起了好奇，自己还没露过脸，远远看一眼总不会被发现吧。  
没想到，到了咖啡店，反而是彼得先被认了出来。  
被搭话的一瞬间，彼得的感想是：哦，内德真的是个骗人鬼，谁说不露出来的部分肯定不好看，满脑子奇思妙想的彼得也没曾想过这人眼睛能这么好看。  
接着还没等他结结巴巴说上几句话，回过神来的时候已经被男人搂着腰进了酒店。  
殊途同归。  
彼得来不及拒绝，接下来的发展不言而喻，或者他已经不想拒绝。

“话说你真的成年了吗？我可不想因为做爱就被抓起来。”  
“先生，我马上就要大学毕业了。而且您都带我开房了才问这个？”  
“哦，我们的小天才上的少年班？”  
昆汀嘴上似乎还在做着初步的确认，身体就步步逼近，试图以身高压制彼得。  
“可你不也是看上了我的身体吗，不说在应用上滑了我，您在我身上的手指可一点也不安分，您有恋童倾向？”  
彼得也不堪示弱，抓住了昆汀探进自己T恤的手，昆汀却不退缩，继续爬上了彼得的胸口，用指间拨弄着那敏感的凸起。  
“这个帽子可更大了，哦……”昆汀被钳制住了一只手，却也不慌不忙，反而将另一边直接抚摸上了彼得的大腿之间，“看来至少这里不是小孩子了。”  
“你结婚了？”  
彼得这才看到男人左手无名指上简约的指环，一时竟觉得有些碍眼。  
“怎么，这伤害到你的道德感了？还是……”昆汀顿了顿，靠了过去，在彼得的注视之下用那戴着婚戒的手指与彼得的交缠在一起，“还是这能让你更兴奋？”  
彼得慌忙甩掉他的手指，却在指尖离开的一刻有些不舍。  
“她，或者是他，我怕你的家人会伤心。”  
“你真是个善良的人，彼得，不过不用担心，他们都不在了。”  
“我……”  
昆汀转着戒指，似乎要沉入回忆的泥潭，彼得只能轻声的道歉。  
“骗你的，”昆汀看着他内疚的样子笑出了声，拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“早就离婚了，对方请了纽约最好的律师，狠狠敲了我一笔赡养费，这东西能提醒我不要重蹈覆辙，而且我暂时没有心力找固定对象。哦对了，所以我可没多少钱给你。”  
“等等，我不是出来卖的……！”  
这回昆汀笑得更加大声了，微微后靠上身后的墙，还是那戴着戒指的手指，轻轻地挠着彼得柔软的棉布T恤。  
“别多想了，只是为了职场上避免一些不必要的狂蜂浪蝶而已。”昆汀看着自己的戒指，接着流转眼神瞥了一眼彼得。“怎么，这对你很重要吗？”

彼得被他真真假假的话语弄得有些焦躁，然而此时他也不介意尽快进入正题。  
冲动是冲动，可年轻人毕竟没太多经验，不过是外强中干，被男人一挑逗便半硬了起来，昆汀见他不再纠结戒指的问题，突然蹲了下去，下一秒彼得的下身就暴露在了空气中。虽然彼得确实赏片不少，可从没想象过自己勃起的阴茎就这样弹出内裤打在如此一张成熟英俊的脸颊上。他感觉自己的下身在昆汀的手掌中以肉眼可见的速度翘了起来，几次要顶到昆汀嘴边，他的腰却不争气地不敢再往前一步。只是任由昆汀控制着爱抚的节奏。  
“你是习惯在上面还是下面？我都可以。”  
昆汀用掌心覆盖住彼得的顶端，来回画着圈，一些前液被摊在男人手心中。  
“我……我不知道。”彼得深深吸了一口气，往后退了一步，所幸靠在了衣柜上，他们甚至还没离开玄关真正进入房间。  
“不知道？”昆汀站了起来，火热的掌心这次又揉上了彼得解释的臀部，瞬间感觉到彼得整个背脊都抽紧了。“我以为这年头没有大学生会选择用约炮软件来脱处了？”  
“不是，只是……”  
“只是？”  
“只是还没有和男人做过。”事到如今彼得也没有什么好藏的了，直觉告诉他诚实一些没有坏事。  
“还？但是你对我硬了，我该感到荣幸吗？”  
“呃……不客气？”  
彼得已经颇具规模的下身被昆汀手心朝上握住，男人低垂着眉眼，浓密的睫毛若隐若现地藏住了过分透蓝的眼睛，他刻意地分泌出一些唾液，伸出舌尖，让唾液从高处自由落体，虽然润滑效果只是聊胜于无，可对彼得的视觉刺激却成倍上涨。年轻人的容量几乎就要破表，他终于忍不住也要上手，却被男人轻轻推开。  
“我想你不介意先冲个澡？你闻起来的味道不太……健康？”  
彼得嗅了嗅自己的衣服，才想起来自己一身化学药品的味道，连忙不好意思地冲进了浴室。  
他的下身也一直安分不下去——当然小兄弟一会儿还得整装上阵，也不贪这点休息，可却扰得彼得有些手忙脚乱，差点挤了洗发水就往身上抹。就在他快速将全身打满泡沫时，隔离大床与浴室的雾面玻璃突然亮了一下，变成了透明的。彼得倒是听说过酒店房间的这种设计，就在他想大喊不要偷看时，张大的嘴却合不上了。  
透明玻璃的另一边，昆汀躺在床上，上身还穿着资料照片上那件深色高领衫，唯一不同的是可以明显地看到他将自己的乳头玩弄得将布料顶出一个小尖，而下身只是脱去了裤装，黑色的短袜和袜夹还留在他张大的小腿肚上。  
他看着彼得，一手扶着自己的大腿，分开到极限，一边将自己的中指和食指都舔湿到指根，接着在自己的穴口揉了几下，便毫不客气地将两指一起挤了进去。男人并不纤细，却干净修长的指节没入嫩红的肉穴，有些粗暴地开拓着自己。不同于彼得，昆汀毛发偏浓密，体毛爬满了他肉实的大腿和胸口，可下身却十分干净，不知是特意处理过还是天然如此。他用手指操着自己的画面没有任何遮掩，可彼得却听不清昆汀半张的口中发出怎样的声音。也许是因为浴室淋浴声的遮盖，也许是过载的大脑让他耳鸣。  
彼得自己都觉得自己简直傻气急了，他居然就这样，像是看着色情视频一样，对着玻璃开始自慰，而对面上演的一定是年度最佳。  
直到浓稠的白浊射到了玻璃上，正好隔空挂在昆汀张开的大腿之间。昆汀看到彼得这么快就射了，又勾起了弯翘的嘴角，爬下床来，隔着玻璃作势要舔去彼得射在上面的东西。  
彼得感受到了男人的挑衅，才遇见几十分钟，他似乎一直在嘲弄自己，可这些过激的行为也挑动着彼得的兴致，他几乎是粗暴地将自己身上残留的泡沫冲干净——也不忘冲干净那无辜的玻璃。这次他不再客气，直接将昆汀拉起来压倒在了床上。  
虽然昆汀已经有些吃惊，彼得土气的衣服下藏着如此结实的肌肉线条，他却还是没想到自己居然会被这个矮了自己一头的男孩像是拎起一个孩子一样轻松地架了起来，他反射性地抱紧了彼得的脖子，腿也缠了上去，却很快就被摁进了过于柔软的床垫里。  
“小鬼，不要恼羞成怒嘛。射得快总比射不出来好……”  
不甘自己被这个小个子压制，昆汀将彼得的下身再一次握在手里上下运动起来，刚刚发泄过的地方却没有完全软下去。  
啧，真是年轻啊，昆汀在心里感叹到。  
彼得的手也游动在昆汀大腿之间，互相爱抚着对方的性器。  
“可以……可以接吻吗？我想吻你……”  
彼得勉强想起听说过有人不喜欢和炮友接吻，却没能清醒地意识到，自己已经情不自禁地将细碎的亲吻落在了男人的带着胡渣的脸颊与下颚。  
男人不知道是被他亲得痒痒了，还是觉得在这种时候还正儿八经地询问的年轻人有些可笑到可爱，再一次，轻笑着哦了一声。  
“当然——”昆汀故意拖长了句尾，悄悄调整呼吸隐藏住自己也有些许不稳的气息，“当然可以。”他说着便伸出舌头迎上彼得的吸吮，还轻咬了两下年轻人看起来还无比娇嫩的下唇。  
  
“为什么不呢，我们又不会因为接吻就爱上对方。”  
  
彼得也顾不得他话里有话，可比起亲吻或许他现在更像是一只小兽，试图捕食撕咬自己的猎物。男人的唇舌比想象中的更加柔软美味。而昆汀在彼得胡乱的亲吻不自觉地扬起脖颈，进入狩猎状态的年轻人很快就盯上了他的喉结，昆汀虽然能理解这并没有什么危险，彼得最多是只无公害的小狗仔子，可这样暴露出自己命脉的错觉却令他感到更加兴奋。彼得的动作已经说不清是亲吻还是啃咬，昆汀只是仰着头任着这个年轻人在自己脸颊与唇舌，甚至在脖肩胸口肆虐，他双腿夹住彼得的大腿，绵密地摩擦着年轻人紧致充满弹性的肌肤，一开始他的手还不忘爱抚两人的下身，几下之后便只是搂着彼得的脖子增加贴近的面积，自己挺动着腰身，让两人都已经勃起的阴茎夹在腹肌之间愈发加大质量，无助又充满存在感。  
高密度的贴合与浓密的亲吻让彼得有些恍惚，他甚至产生了一种幻觉，仿佛自己身下这个搂着自己似乎一寸都不愿分开的男人真的与自己是相爱的恋人，彼此要靠对方的体液才能解渴。  
“干，希望你没病。”  
昆汀向来不和临时炮友无套插入，不论他是哪一方，可偏偏今天这个叫彼得的青年让他没理由怀疑，这种单纯无害的气质或许就是最致命的。而年轻人冲动又无比耐心，也许是因为射过一次，明明已经吻遍了昆汀全身，小动物像是强占领地似的四处留下痕迹，却偏偏不急着进行下一步。而这些一点点拾取的快感却在昆汀体内一点点积累起来，却只是隔靴搔痒，最后他干脆自己抬起臀部，忍不住扶着彼得塞进了进来。  
“操……”  
两人都发出了最本能的叹息，彼得是真的有些久违了，不禁感叹原来埋入别人的身体是真么棒的感受来着吗？原来操男人这么爽的？还是只有这个男人这样？  
穴口箍紧了彼得涨得通红的下身，快速出入几次之后，仍然让人担心那看起来没有任何多余空间的地方无法容纳下他，可甬道内壁又那么柔软包容，似乎敏感脆弱得随时会受伤。  
昆汀无力地扶着彼得的大腿，他想让彼得慢一点，声音却被彼得过于高频的撞击碾碎在喉咙里。虽然他确实有段时间没有和彼得这样年纪的男孩上床了，但他也能肯定这个压着他每次都顶到最深处的年轻人，体力与力道绝对都异于常人。几次开口最后都变形成高声的喘息，昆汀干脆放弃抗议，专心享受年轻人为他带来的快感。  
虽然这并不在他的计划之内，这不过是一次心血来潮的白日宣淫，他甚至还想着做完发泄一通之后还要改明天开会用的方案，听说这次的小组长是老板的新任重点培养对象，他可不想被看扁了，这份压力甚至是他在公司自慰都不能排解，这才导致了他现在的处境。  
虽然意外，可这灭顶的畅快是真的，年轻人的腰肢像是有着无限的马力，昆汀不能相信这个自称和男人没有经验的年轻人能如此上道，可每一次又恰好地撞出他无声的尖叫。

快感从下身被贯穿的地方蔓延向昆汀全身，年轻人的活力与情欲都超出了他的预想，更让他出乎意料的是，自己被操射一次之后还舍不得放开，一边射在自己抽搐着的小腹上，一边还贪吃地想要吸进更多，甚至在彼得射进去之后，痉挛着大腿也要勾紧他，不浪费一滴。这一贪吃不要紧，彼得虽然也喘得说不出完整的句子，却就着自己的精液接着抽插了起来。年轻人的体力深不见底，再一次粗大起来的性器填满了男人的后穴，将自己射出的白浆都挤了出来，搅动的水声与肌肤拍打的声音敲击在两人耳边。  
这一次彼得却是更加持久，昆汀产生了一种从未有过的快感，他预感到在这个年轻人冲刺到尽头之前，一定是自己先失态，虽然出口的声音都像是为性事伴奏的呻吟，昆汀还是努力叫停。  
被冲昏头脑的年轻人自然不管不顾，就连背后的抓痕后只能为他加码。  
昆汀也有一瞬间想随波逐流，溺死在这个年轻人奶油色的身体里又有什么不好呢？可他还是成年人最后一丝无谓的骄傲，怒吼着让彼得滚出他的身体。  
彼得被昆汀的吼声叫回了魂，才想起自己怕是忘了控制力道真的伤到了男人，用力的深呼吸让他肌肉线条明显的腹部都凹陷了下去，才勉强镇定下来退了出去，冲进厕所自己解决了一下，又拍了拍自己的脸颊，冷静下来之后才回到床边。  
同样冷却下来的昆汀像是变了个人，用被子盖着自己的下半身便下了逐客令。  
彼得有些心虚，又不好意思承认自己新手上路是不是做错了什么，只能灰溜溜地穿上衣服逃也似的离开了房间。  
他不知道的是，酒店雪白的床被之下，昆汀腿间压着一条被他的尿液浸透了的浴巾。

至于第二天，彼得在实习公司的会议室里看到西装革履的昆汀，又是后话了。  
“你好，我应该怎么称呼你？”  
男人微微向前屈身，笑容得体，礼貌地伸出手，理所当然地打了个招呼，仿佛他们是初次见面。  
彼得没想过自己会连续两天被同一个人询问名字，而他的答案也是一样。  
“彼得，我叫彼得。”  
只是这次他居然异常冷静，找回了平日里引以为傲的侦查能力，没有错过男人与他握手时，身体的一丝轻微颤抖。  
可他只是以为，是自己手上太过用力了，连忙放松了力气，他也不知道，那是因为男人被他摩擦到红肿的秘地还没完全恢复，是他留在男人肩头与胸口的牙印还在隐隐作痛。

**Author's Note:**

> 在咖啡店被认出来是因为鬼鬼祟祟wwww  
> 或者昆汀认为找个瞬间的先撩一下也没事hhhh


End file.
